


The Last Time

by Yaschiri



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mabel being a little shit this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always tells her it's the last time. It never is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one as a prompt too from a lovely tumblr user and friend mrdaxxonford. :3

“Dipper…”

Every time.

Every single goddamn time he saw her, this happened.

“P-Please, Dipper…”

He’d told her no. He’d said that first was the only, the **last** time they’d do this. The last time they’d dance this dance, play this game.

And yet here they were.

He watched her above him, grinding herself down over his cock, gyrating her hips in that way that made stars pop into his vision. Her head was thrown back, whispered pleas, her voice like ambrosia that he could drink in forever. She rode him without pause, the motions controlled, fluid, almost like a dream.

_He didn’t want to wake up._

Damnit. It’s not like he had been given a choice. Their visits back home had even become dreaded, fearing what he would do under his parents’ roof. **Who** he’d do. Every time. Why couldn’t he stop her?

It was that doe-eyed look. How she’d bite her bottom lip a little, casting her eyes away after the first “no”. A kick of her foot, shuffling after the second. The third made her look up, eyes swimming with a whirlwind of emotions, mirroring exactly what he was feeling. The fourth “no” was usually the last, Mabel reaching out to press herself against his frame.

She was almost like putty, molding herself to his body, as if she belonged there.

Leaning up carefully, pressing her lips to his ear, a tremble to her voice as she asked once more.

_Just one more time…_

He’d crumble then. Just like before-and if he was being honest-just like later. She always made him crumble. He knew very well they shouldn’t. They couldn’t.

They did anyway.

Her movements became more frantic, the bed squeaking noisily. He met her every thrust with his own, catching Mabel midway, making her cry out. He could see tears glistening at the corners of her eyes, muscles clenching down on him as her orgasm crashed over her form. He followed right behind, pulling her off just in time to shoot his load all over himself, some even splattering across her stomach.

Neither said anything right away, Mabel sliding off carefully to sit on the edge of the bed. It was quiet aside from their attempts to catch their breath, Dipper glancing over to watch her.

His chest ached, internally agonizing over how gorgeous she looked, partially bathed in moonlight. A few minutes passed, before Mabel stood. She gathered her clothes quietly, dressing quickly then headed for the door.

“No more, Mabel,” he said, still a little breathless. She paused, and he hoped, begged her silently to agree. Really, truly agree. Looking over her shoulder, he saw her visibly sigh.

“Good night, Dipper,” she responded. Opening the door, she slipped out of Dipper’s room. With a soft “click” the door was closed again, Dipper listening intently as her muffled footsteps faded away down the hall.

Dipper felt like he could cry.

She knew he couldn’t keep her away, and he almost didn’t want to. He had to though.

Groaning in frustration, he blindly groped for something to clean himself with, fighting back the tears pricking his eyes.

He’d try harder next time. That’s all he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly enough you can occasionally (actually all the time) find me yonder at [Yaschiri](http://www.yaschiri.tumblr.com). Check it out for more Pinecest/Gravity Falls related shit, sometimes cat .gifs! It's a crap shoot.


End file.
